


when the shirts come off

by The_Empress_of_Everything



Series: The Great Collection [10]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Gen, Ice Skating, Maid Sama - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 15:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6056839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Empress_of_Everything/pseuds/The_Empress_of_Everything
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gray and Lyon take an undisclosed mission together. There is giggling. So much giggling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when the shirts come off

"I can't believe I have to do a mission with _you_."

"Thanks for the encouragement, Lyon." Gray rolled his eyes at his fellow Ice Make Mage, shoving his hands in the pockets of the pants he _somehow_ managed to keep on. He wasn't anymore pleased with having to work with Lyon than Lyon was with him. But Master had insisted that this mission was best for two Ice Mages. He _also_ refused to tell them what the mission parameters were. 

Suspicious, but there was nothing to be done.

So with _great_ reluctance, they had to work together.

Gray sighed. He _really_ didn’t want to have to go on this mission. He had just gotten back from a loooong one with Juvia and Gajeel ( _that had been_ buckets _of fun_ ) and he wanted to rest. He tolerated Lyon on a good day. 

Today was _not_ a good day. Especially since all Lyon wanted to talk about was Juvia. Juvia this, Juvia that, do you think Juvia would like this or be interested in that? Did Gray want to throttle his adopted brother?

Yes. Yes, he did.

Don’t get him wrong, Gray had nothing against Juvia. Yes, she could be a little crazy obsessed with him, but she was also one of the sweetest girls he’d ever met, in the guild or out.

But he didn’t like her like that.

Yeah. 

He didn’t.

Really.

Annnyway, now he was stuck on this mission, which he knew _nothing_ about, with his incredibly annoying _sort of_ brother who had way too much gel in his spiky white hair! They just needed to get this over and done with so he could go back to his life’s goal of pissing Natsu off and finally beating him! By this point, he’d take defeating a bunch of rabid, flower-eating chickens _if it meant he could go home._

Turns out the mission was _not_ to destroy any monsters or defeat dark mages. ( _Or fight rabid, flower-eating chickens._ )

Gray and Lyon had been asked to teach a group of little girls how to ice skate.

Both Mages stared goggle-eyed at the group of leotard clad girls in skates. For once, their cool demeanors were completely shaken, smashed to bits, and turned into sparkly glitter. They looked between the girls to the requester and back again. 

Several times.  

“Um…” Lyon said smoothly.

“Wha-?” Gray asked just as smoothly. The little dark haired woman who’d requested their services, Satsuki, was _so_ happy to see them. 

“Oh goodness, I didn’t think they’d send us such _handsome_ Mages!” She fluttered her hands about and giggled. “Just imagining you skating with the littler girls, ooooo… what a sweet picture!” She seemed to be emitting flowery sparkles just Master Bob of Blue Pegasus did. Except his weren’t flower-shaped. “I’m sorry, I just can’t control the moe flowers!”

“Huh?” What on _Earthland_ was she going on about? Gray shook his head and sighed slightly. Glancing to the side, he was met with the startling sight of several little girls huddled together, whispering and giggling as they looked him over. All fifteen of them squealed when they saw his eyes on them. 

Oh _geez_ , it was a group of miniature Juvias. This was going to be interesting. Gray sighed. Better get this over with.

Once the lesson actually started, though, Gray and Lyon proved why Master had asked them to work together. They were calm, patient, and gentle with the girls, who for the most part left the swooning to Satsuki.

The giggling, though, he could have done without. Who knew little girls could be so loud?

Also, where did his shirt go? 

Was _that_ why the little girls were giggling so much?

And Lyon was missing his shirt too.

…Maybe it was time to go home before they got arrested for traumatizing children.

Gray shrugged his shirt back on as he and Lyon waved to the little girls and Satsuki. Both Mages were quiet as they headed toward the train station and back to their respective guilds. Just as Lyon was about to get on the train back to Margaret Town, Gray stuck out his hand. “Uh,” he said awkwardly. Gray turned his head to the side, avoiding Lyon’s questioning eyes. “It…was…I’m glad we got to do a mission together, even if it was kind of silly.” He looked up at his brother figure and let a wry grin cross his face at Lyon’s stunned look. “Like old times, yeah?”

Almost reluctantly, a matching smile crawled onto the white haired Ice Mage’s face. He bumped his fist against Gray’s outstretched one. 

“Yeah. Old times.”

**Author's Note:**

> Satsuki is from Maid Sama. She’s so funny with her moe flowers. :D


End file.
